totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Romeo, Julia i.. Carmen?
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 7 Chris: Witamy w GdI! Za sobą mamy już 6 Włoskich przystanków, czyli 1/3 gry już za nami! Ostatnio doszło do małych rozsad w drużynach: Moreno przeszedł do Wybuchowych Pizz, Victoria do Słonecznych Gladiatorów, a Catherine zasiliła Latające Spaghetti. Na zadaniu o powrót, Wide wreszcie dokopał Giacomo, pozbawiając go szans na powrót do gry. W międzyczasie rywalizowały nasze trzy drużyny. Ostatecznie to z Weneckiej romantycznej podróży, pierwsza z horyzontu wyłoniła się gondola Daniela i Theresy, dzięki czemu drużyna Słonecznych Gladiatorów odniosła swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo! Na ceremonii pojawiła się po raz drugi z rzędu drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz. I kiedy się okazało, że Emma miała najwięcej głosów, to i tak została w programie dzięki Brendo'owi, który zrezygnował dla ukochanej. W ten sposób w grze pozostała 14, oraz jeden milion! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 10 Autobus opuścił romantyczną Wenecje, i udał się bardziej w kierunku środka. W ten sposób zawodnicy zbliżali się do kolejnego miasta - Werony. Pokój Zwycięzców 120px Po raz pierwszy drużyna Słonecznych Gladiatorów miała okazje korzystania ze zwycięskich luksusów. Debora z maseczką na twarzy dopalała właśnie ostatniego papierosa w ostatniej swojej paczce. Debora: Mam nadzieje, że szybko dojedziemy do następnego miasta.. ' Rzekła do siedzącej obok niej Victorii. Victoria: Nie wiem, mam gdzieś te wszystkie zadania. Debora zdjęła ogórki z oczu. Debora: Czyżbyś miała dość uczestniczenia w grze? Victoria: Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu te zadania są takie durne, że aż.. Przebiła nożem melona. Debora: Spokojnie złociutka, przyzwyczajaj się lepiej do tego pokoju zwycięzców. Jej uwaga skupiła się na chwile na śmiejących się z wierszy Daniela, Theresie i Daniela. Debora: Widziałaś? Ostatnio spędzają ze sobą co raz więcej czasu. ;> Victoria: Przecież to widać, że jeden do drugiego czuje iskrę. ' Debora: Poczekaj tu na chwile.. Debora zmyła maseczke, podwineła bluzke i usiadła na kanapie pomiędzy Danielem i Theresą. Debora: Co tam, robicie poranek poetycki? Może napisałbyś o mnie jakiś romantyczny wiersz Danielku, hmm? Odgarneła kosmyk włosów za ucho. Debora: Zawsze bardzo mnie podniecali.. Poeci! Zmierzyła go zalotnym wzrokiem. Zakłopotana Theresa wstała. Theresa: T-to może ja.. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać.. Poszła ze łzami w oczach. Daniel: Nie Theresa, poczekaj! Chciał pójść za nią, ale Debora powaliła go z powrotem na kanape. Debora: To jak będzie z tym wierszem, kocie? Jakoś udało mu się wygramolić z jej uścisku. Daniel: Zobaczymy co da się zrobić.. Debora: Dzięki! Pocałowała go w policzek i poszła. Środek Autobusu 120px Catherine obudziła się na siedzeniu obok Charles'a wtulona w jego ramiona. Odskoczyła wyjmując pacynke. Catherine: O nie, to nie tak jak myślisz Sasuke! To on mnie w nocy musiał tutaj przyciągnąć. :c Uderzyła Charles'a z liścia, ten się obudził. Charles: Co jest? :D Catherine: Przez ciebie Sasuke się na mnie focha! ;( Znowu go uderzyła. Charles: Kto? :D Catherine: Sasuke durniu! On chce teraz rozwodu! ;( Po raz kolejny Charles oberwał z liścia. Charles: Nie przejmuj się, zawsze masz mnie. :D Tym razem Catherine się powstrzymała. Catherine: Myślisz że można zdradzać podczas separacji? ;( Charles wzruszył ramionami. Catherine: Nie ważne. ;( Pocałowała go. Catherine: Zapomnij o tym! :c Wyskoczyła przez okno. Do osłupiałego Charles'a podszedł Luka. Lukaninho: No, no, no.. Stary, gratulacje! Charles się otrząsnął. Charles A jak tam z twoją godzillą? :D Lukaninho: Że niby z kim? -.- Charles: No z naszym drużynowym T-Rexem. :D Lukaninho: Ej! Ona nazywa się Hildegarde! I przydaje się naszej drużynie bardziej niż ty.. Nagle zesztywniał. Lukaninho: Stoi za mną, prawda? O_O Charles pokiwał głową. Hildegarde: Hildegarde słyszeć każde słowo i każda sylaba ze słów Martin! <3 To być najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką Hildegarde usłyszeć w swoje życie! Wzieła go na ręce. Lukaninho: Fuck.. Hildegarde: Czas zjeść śniadanie! Hildzia wyciągneła ogromną łyżeczke, a Luka zrobił wielkie oczy. Bagażownia 120px Po drugiej porażce z rzędu, drużyna była nieco skołowana. Mimo tego George, Michael i Moreno byli w stanie dobrze bawić się w swoim towarzystwie. Tego nie można było powiedzieć o Emmie, która siedziała w kącie i rozmyślała nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. ' Dosiadła się do niej Charlotte, która z zazdrością spoglądała na Moreno wymuszającego śmiech po kolejnych dowcipach bliźniaków. Charlotte: Zabije go! Musimy go wywalić, bo to on sprowadził na nas jakąś klątwe! Znowu przegrywamy, i to przez niego! Prychnęła. Emma nie spodziewanie ją przytuliła. Emma: Nie uważasz, że nie ma sensu dalej uciekać przed własnymi uczuciami? Ja tak zrobiłam.. Charlotte: Tak, jasne. Akurat ty możesz wiedzieć o tym najwięcej! Emma: No niestety ja tak zrobiłam. I przez to straciłam osobe, na której mi zależało.. Charlotte spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem, jednak zaraz wstała. Charlotte: Nie mam czasu użalać się nad twoim losem, kiedy Moreno podkrada mi sojuszników! ' Wkurzona Charlotte podeszła do grupki chłopaków. Charlotte: George, Michael! Możecie na chwilke?! Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenie, po czym wstali. Moreno: Zaraz, zaraz.. Jesteśmy przecież drużyną, chyba nie powinno być pomiędzy nami sekretów, hmm? Charlotte: Zamknij się, ty nie jesteś częścią tej drużyny! Moreno: Chyba jednak jestem, złociutka. Jak masz coś im do powiedzenia, to mów to śmiało teraz. Bliźniacy potakneli głowami. Charlotte przyciągneła Moreno do ściany. Charlotte: Odwal się wreszcie od moich sojuszników, jasne?! Inaczej to może się dla ciebie.. Moreno: Skończyć buziakiem? Och, śmiało Charlotte.. Obydwoje wiemy, że to przeznaczenie! Charlotte kopneła go w krocze. Charlotte: Jesteś po prostu żałosny! Autobus się zatrzymał i Charlotte jako pierwsza opuściła bagażownie trzaskając drzwiami. Moreno: Ona chce mnie.. Mówie wam! Poszedł za nią, podobnie jak Emma. Bliźniacy zaczeli się śmiać. George: Kolo.. Zdajesz sobie sprawe z tego, że to teraz my rozdajemy karte w tej drużynie? :D Michael: Że niby jak? George: Proste! Wszyscy potrzebują nas do swojego sojuszu! Charlotte chce się pozbyć Moreno, a Moreno.. Michael: Moreno raczej nie będzie chciał się jej pozbyć. Najlepiej i tak, żebyśmy w końcu pozbyli się Emmy! George: Ty... A nie lepiej by było, żebyśmy to z nią nawiązali sojusz i wywalili Charlotte i Moreno? :P Michael rzucił w niego poduszką. Michael: Zapomnij stary.. Trzymajmy się planu! Michael skierował się ku wyjściu. Michael: Idziesz? George wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Werona 120px 120px120px George jako ostatni wyszedł z autobusu, podczas kiedy cała reszta stała już na matach swoich drużyn. Przed nimi znajdował się Chris wraz z towarzyszącą mu Bteh. Chris: Witajcie w mieście, które jest znane.. Podrapał się po głowie. Chris: Właściwie tylko z jednej historii! Daniel rozejrzał się wokoło. Daniel: Och, to musi być miejsce przygód Romeo i Julii! To nic innego jak Werona! Zaczął całować ziemie. Chris: Tak Danielu.. Dziękujemy za ponowne zdradzenie miejsca. ;_; Debora: I tak byś nam powiedział. Chris: Nie ważne. Werona nadal żyje tą historią, przez co jakby od średniowiecza zatrzymał się tutaj czas.. Dosłownie nic się nie zmieniło. Victoria: No to co takiego będziemy tutaj robić? Chris: Cóż.. Dzisiaj wczujecie się głębiej w miłosną historie Werońskich kochanków! Odsłonił pole, nad którym wisiało 14 różnych szklanych kul. Chris: Pewnie się zastawiacie, komu przypadnie jaka rola.. Cóż, zależy to tylko i wyłączenie od was! Założył opaske na oczy Bteh. Chris: Będziecie musieli z założoną opaską na oczach i kijem bejsbolowym rozbić dowolną kule. W środku znajduje się karteczka, z rolą w jakiej zagracie w drużynowym scenariuszu. Ale o tym później.. Beth zaczeła go walić bejsbolem. Chris: Dobra, starczy już demonstracji. Gotowi do zadania?! Zadanie I 120px Jako pierwsza do wybrania swoich ról ustawiła się czwórka ze Słonecznych Gladiatorów. Każdy miał zawiązaną opaske na oczach i bejsbola. Debora: Kula musi być gdzieś.. Tutaj! ^^ Zamachnęła się trafiając prosto w Therese. Debora: Najmocniej przepraszam ;* Theresa: N-nic się nie stało.. Theresa ostrożnie stawiała kroki trzymając swój kij wysoko nad głową. W końcu o coś zahaczyła. Theresa: M-mam! Ostrożnie rozbiła swoją kule. Karteczka z rolą spadła jej na głowe. Theresa zdjeła opaske i przeczytała karteczke. Theresa: ... Również Victoria z wielkim hukiem rozbiła kolejną. Victoria: Fuck yeah, nie musze grać żadnego z tych nudziarzy. Uradowany Daniel przytulił swoją karteczke ze szczęścia. ' Debora: Ojej, kto zostanie moim Romeo? :* Bo ja będą seksowną Julką! >:) Daniel westchnął. Chris: Okej, wszyscy macie już swoje role.. Możecie się nimi pochwalić! Debora: Juleczka! Daniel: Romeo.. Debora: Mrrr! Machneła ręką jak kocica w jego kierunku. Victoria: Ojciec Romeo. >.< Wszyscy spojrzeli się na ostatnią Therese. Theresa: Sprze.. Sprze.. Sprzedawca jaj. Debora wybuchneła śmiechem. Chris wyciągnął karteczke. Chris: Dobrze, a waszym scenariuszem jest.. Pierwsze spotkanie Julii i Romeo.. W kościele. Debora: Ale oni nie spotkali się po raz pierwszy w kościele! Chris: No i co z tego? :P Victoria: A co ma niby robić sprzedawca jaj w kościele?! Chris: To już jest wasze zadanie, nie moje! Przygotujcie się, macie jeszcze czas. 120px Chwile później na polu pojawiła się drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz. Wszyscy oczywiście mieli opaski na oczach. Chris: Zaczynajcie! Bliźniacy od razu się rozpędzili do zbijania kul. Niestety, w pewnym momencie zamiast zbić cokolwiek wpadli na siebie. George: Ej, uważaj jak chodzisz. ._. Michael: To ty przecież na mnie wpadłeś! George: Przecież słyszałeś że biegne.. Michael: Haha, dobre! Tymczasem Moreno bez wysiłku rozbił jedną z kul i zadowolony z karteczki usiadł z boku. Charlotte: Chrisiuniu? Jak mam niby rozbić cokolwiek, skoro nic nie widze! Machała bejsbolem we wszystkie strony. Moreno: Pięc kroków w tył, słonko. Charlotte: Ty się zamknij! Żebym zaraz nie zrobła pięciu kroków w twojej d*pie! Moreno: Skoro nie chcesz grać głównej roli.. Charlotte przygryzła warge, i zrobiła według poleceń Moreno. Rozbiła kule. Moreno: Nie musisz mi dziękować.. Charlotte: Nie mam zamiaru! Trafiłam do niej bez twoich głupich wskazówek! Założyła ręce. Moreno: Skoro tak uważasz.. Wkrótce również Emmie udało się rozbić swoją kule. Po przeczytanie karteczki, odetchneła z ulgą. Zostali tylko bliźniacy którzy hasali po całym polu. George: Ja pierwszy zbije kule. :P Michael: Nie, bo ja! :P W końcu obydwoje w tym samym momencie napotkali na swojej drodze kule, pozyskując tym samym dla drużyny ostatnie karteczki. Chris: Świetnie, pochwalcie się waszymi rolami. Charlotte dumnie wypieła pierś. Charlotte: Julia. Moreno uśmiechnął się szeroko. Moreno: Romeo. Charlotte: CO?! Nie, nie ma mowy! Chce się wymienić z Emmą! Chris: Niestety nie ma takiej opcji! Emma: Ja będę skromną żebraczką. George: A ja ojcem Julii. :P Michael: Ja .. Krzakiem. :( Chris: Haha, gratulacje! Wyjął karteczke ze scenariuszem dla drużyny. Chris: Waszym scenariuszem jest.. Pierwsza romantyczna randka Romeo i Julii! Charlotte: Że co proszę?! Nie pójde z nim na żadną randke! Chris: Chyba nie masz wyboru.. Macie pół godziny na wymyślenie scenki! Udał się do następnej drużyny. 120px Drużyna Latających Spaghetti również była w pełni gotowości. Luka krzyżował palce, żeby nie trafić na romantyczną role z Hildegarde, która z kolei była o to pełna nadziei. Charles szturchnął posmutniałą Catherine. Charles: I jak tam sprawy z Sasuke? Kolejny liść. xD Catherine: Nawet o to nie pytaj. ;( Chris: Start!! Każdy ruszył w zupełnie innym kierunku. Jako pierwszy kule napotkał Charles. Charles: To się napociłem! Przeczytał karteczke. Charles: Ekstra! Lukaninho chodził ostrożnie, aby jak najbardziej oddalić się od Hildegarde. Ale ta pomimo opaski na oczach chodziła ze nim dzięki wspaniałemu węchowi. Hildegarde: Nie martwić się Martin Hildegarde samo to załatwić! Zgniotła jedną kule rękami. Karteczka spadła wprost do ręki Luki. Lukaninho: Sam też bym sobie poradził. Ale dzięki! Kolejne szkło wybuchło. Była to Isabelle. Isabelle: Jeej! Najlepsza rola na świecie! Carmen zaczeła podskakiwać. Carmen: Meee! ^^ Meeee! ^^ Również Catherine miała swoją role. Catherine: A gdzie rola dla Sasuke? >:( Chris: Nie ma! :P Catherine: To dobrze. Bo on ma teraz na mnie focha. ;( Rozpłakała się. Charles: Oj no nie płacz. Pójdziemy poskakać z samolotu bez spadochronu dla rozrywki? :D Kolejny raz dostał z liścia. Catherine: Sasuke nie lubi skoków. :c Nim skończyli rozmawiać, cała drużyna posiadała już swoje role. Chris: Pochwalcie sie teraz nimi. ;) Lukaninho: Romeo. Hildegarde: Zła pielęgniarka. Catherine: Julia. ;( Hildegarde: Hildegarde powinna być Julia! Chris: Nie tym razem, Hildziu. Hildegarde uderzyła pięścią w słup, przez co słup się wygiął. Lukaninho: Spokojnie Hildegarde, to przecież tylko zadanie! Hildegarde: A Martin obiecać po zadanie zabawa w Julia i Romeo z tylko Hildegarde i Martin? *_* Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. Lukaninho: Nie ma mowy! Hildegarde już miała się rozpłakać. Lukaninho: No.. Pomyśle.. Od razu na niego wskoczyła. Isabelle: Carmen i ja jesteśmy dobrymi czarownicami! <3 Carmen: Meee! ^^ Charles: A ja odlotowym kosarzem śmierci. :D Wszyscy westchneli. Chris: To świetnie się składa! Ponieważ waszą scenką jest.. Śmierć Romea i Julii! Hildegarde: Ale Martin nie móc umrzeć! ;(( Chris: To tylko zadanie. :P Macie pół godziny na złożenie wszystkiego do kupy. Udał się w strone teatru. Teatr Chris wszedł do teatru, na scenie którego znajdowały się dwie platformy: na jednej stał Wide, a drugą reprezentował Brendon. Chris: Witam panów w kolejnej bitwie o powrót! Po tym pojedynku, jeden z was może wracać do domciu. :P Brendon i Wide wymienili pewne siebie spojrzenie. Chris: Jak już pewnie wiecie.. Dzisiaj sprawdzimy waszą wiedze o Italii! Pierwsza osoba, która odpowie poprawnie na łączną ilość 5 pytań, pozostaje w grze! Wide wziął głęboki oddech. Chris: Przed sobą macie platforme i młotek. Kiedy skończe czytać pytanie, a znacie odpowiedź uderzcie młotkiem o platforme. Pierwszy który to zrobi, odpowiada. Jak dobrze odpowiedz, otrzymujesz 1 punkt. Wszystko jasne?! Obydwoje pokiwali głowami. Chris: No więc zaczynamy! Wyjął pierwszą karteczke z kieszeni. Chris: Napad na bank Julii i.. Eee, moment, to nie to. xD Wyjął drugą karteczke z drugiej kieszeni. Chris: Kto w pierwszym odcinku został kapitanem trzech drużyn? Brendon walnął młotkiem o platforme jako pierwszy. Chris: Hmm? Brendon: Beth! Chris: Nie, to nie jest prawidłowa odpowiedź.. Brendon: Ale to nie była odpowiedź, to.. Nagle Beth wyskoczyła z platformy Brendona. Beth: Hejcia, czy ktoś mnie wołał? <3 Chris: Nie! Beth: O co tam Chris? Moge zadebiutować? Chris podszedł do Brendona, wyrwał mu młotek i walnął nim w głowe Beth. Ta ponownie zniknęła pod platformą. Chris: Okej.. Możemy kontynuować. ^^ Wyjął nastepną karteczke z pytaniem. Scenariusze 120px 120px120px Po drugiej stronie kurtyny drużyny kończyły przygotowania do swoich występów. Na trybunach zasiadło już jury, złożone z Chefa, Bteh i Fernando. Bteh: Niech pierwsza j*bana drużyna już wyłazi! Jestem k*rwa umówiona na zabieg SPA w skarpetkach. Zatrzepotała rzęsami w strone Chefa. Fernando: W... Skarpetkach? Mam nadzieje, że w zielonych w krate. Tylko takie są teraz modne! Zdjął buta i zaprezentował stope. Bteh: Co mnie to k*rwa obchodzi?! Chef złapał Bteh za wargi. Chef: Zamknąć się. Będziemy oceniać tych bachorów w skali od 1-10.. Fernando: Taak, wiadomo. Najgorsza drużyna trafia na ceremonie, bla, bla, bla. Chyba wszyscy znają te reguły? ^^ Bteh się uwolniła. Bteh: Zamknij się! A teraz niech włazi pierwsza drużyna! 120px Na przygotowaną już scenke wszedł Daniel jako Romeo, Victoria jako jego ojciec i Debora ubraną w króciutką minówke odsłaniającą majtki. Cała trójka weszła do "kościoła". Daniel: Zapowiada się niesamowita msza, prawda ojcze? Odziana w sztuczne wąsy Victoria nadepneła mu na buta. Victoria: Rzeczywiście.. Strasznie fascynujące. ;_; Zajeli miejsca na kartonowych ławkach. Debora usiadła tuż obok nich. Debora: Cześć namiętniku! Jestem Julia! Przysuneła się bliżej do Daniela. Daniel: Spokojnie, nie tak szybko, trzymaj się planu.. Szepnął jej na ucho. Debora: Oj tam, oj tam. Wiem co robie! Bteh odrząchneła. W tym momencie na scene wyszła Theresa z tacką jajek. Theresa: Eee.. Zaczeła rozglądać się dookoła spłoszona obecnością jury. Theresa: Czy ktoś ma ochote.. Kupić.. Jajka? Debora wybuchła śmiechem. Debora: Sorki, już nie będe. ;c Daniel wyjął banknot. Daniel: Witaj sprzedawco, za ile.. Debora wyrwała kase. Debora: ...Do łóżka? Z toba? Za darmo! ;* Pocałowała go. Daniel: Julio... Przecież jeszcze się nie znamy! Debora: To skąd wiesz jak mam na imie? :P Daniel pochylił głowe i pokręcił nią z niedowierzaniem. Bteh: Dobra, wypad ze sceny! Mam dość tego je*anego przedstawienia! Obrzuciła ich pomidorami. Fernando: Następni! Zawiedziony Daniel zszedł ze sceny. Debora: Przecież nie było tak źle.. :D Poszła za nim. Teatr Brendon i Wide dalej odpowiadali na pytania. Zdecydowanie lepiej radził sobie Wide, który miał odpowiedziane już na 4 pytania, podczas kiedy Brendon zaledwie na dwa. Chris: Kolejne pytanie.. W którym odcinku odwiedziliśmy Mediolan? Wide i Brendon niemalże jednocześnie trzasneli młotkiem. Chris: Pierwszy był... Wide! Wide zrobił wielkie oczy. Chris: Jeśli odpowiesz, masz dalej szanse na powrót. Jeśli nie, Brendon nadal jest w grze! Emo zaczął się pocić. Wide: No.. Byliśmy w odcinku.. 2 i 3? Brendon: Nie ziomek! Odcinek 1 i 2. :D Chris: Gratulacje Brendon! 4-3! Przechodzimy więc do następnej rundy.. Obydwoje się ponownie skupili na słowach Chrisa. Scenariusz Wybuchowych Pizz 120px Tym razem scena została dostosowana przez drużyne Wybuchowych Pizz do ich przedstawienia, w którym to Charlotte na balkonie jako Julia, a obok niej siedział George - Ojciec Julii, zaplatując jej włosy. Pod balkonem znajdował się krzak - Michael, a obok leżąca na ziemi żebraczka Emma. Charlotte: Ał! Ojcze! Skoro nie umiesz czesać włosów, po co to robisz?! George: Bo tak jest w scenariuszu, który sama pisałaś. :D Charlotte ugryzła się w język. W tym momencie na scenie wyszedł grający na małej mandrolinie Moreno. George: Julio! Nie mów mi tylko, że to znowu ten frajer z tej frajerskiej rodziny! :D Charlotte: Och, ojcze! Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi znaleźć własnej drogi do szczęścia? George: Córo, jakiego szczęścia możesz zaznać z takim przychlastem? Możesz mieć każdego bogacza, z którym będzie czuła się jak w niebie! Moreno pomagał wstać żebraczce Emmie, a Charlotte podwineła kiece. Charlotte: Ale może ja tego nie chce? Może moja droga do szczęścia jest inna.. Zeskoczyła z balkonu prosto w krzak. Michael: Ał. >_< Chwile potem również George wyskoczył. George: Nie, córo, nie możesz tak nas opuścić! Charlotte: A jednak moge. Wpadła w objęcia romeo, Moreno. Moreno: A dowodem naszej miłości jest ten o to pocałunek! Charlotte: Chwila.. Nie miało być żadnego pocałunku! George: No właśnie, łapy precz od mojej córki! Rzucił się do bójki z Romeo. Bteh wstała i zaczeła bić brawa. Bteh: Tak k*rwa, to jest to! Świetna robota! Charlotte się ukłoneła, a poobijani George i Moreno wstali. Moreno: Nie miałeś mnie zaatakować.. George: Sory stary, ale wczułem się w role! :D Michael otrząsnął się z liści. Michael: Poobijani? A co dopiero ja mam powiedzieć? :( Charlotte: Och, przestań. Jak już wreszcie dzięki mnie wygramy, to zrelaksujemy się wszyscy! Za Kulisami 120px Za kulisami drużyna Latających Spaghetti przygotowywała się do swojego występu. Przebrane w strój czarownic Isabelle i Carmen dodawały do swojej tajnej misktury wszystko, co miały pod ręką. Isabelle: Olej? <3 Carmen: Meee! ^^ Carmen przyniosła olej. Isabelle: Pasta do butów? <3 Carmen: Meee! ^^ Carmen przyniosła paste do butów. Isabelle: Sandały? <3 Carmen przyniosła przepocone sandałki Chefa. Carmen: Meee! ^^ Isabelle: Mogą być. <3 Wrzuciła wszystko do mikstury i zamieszała. W tym momencie ze sceny wyszedł po udanym przedstawieniu George. Isabelle: O, hej Greg. <3 Nie wyraźnie dziś wyglądasz.. George: Przedstawienie pełne emocji. :D Isabelle: No mam, mam nawet rutinoskorbin. ^^ Podała mu buzujący flakonik z przygotowaną misturą. George: Ekstra! :D Wypił całość do dna. Nagle zaczeło nim pomiatać jakby dostał padaczki. W tym momencie przyszła Bteh. Bteh: Blondyna, w*pierdalaj na scene! George się uspokoił i przyjrzał się przez chwile Bteh. Bteh: Co się lampisz lamusie?! Wówczas w jego oczach pojawiły się dwa wielkie serca. George: Na ciebie miłości ty moja piękna! :* Przytulił ją. Ta go natychmiast odepchneła. Bteh: Co ty mu k*rwa zrobiłaś?! Isabelle wzruszyła ramionami, a George całował Bteh stopy. Bteh: Spier*alaj na scene! Isabelle wzieła Carmen i poszły na scene, a Bteh zaraz za nią zamykając za kulisami samego Georga'e. Ten znowu powrócił do siebie. ' Scenariusz Latających Spaghetti 120px Kiedy Isabelle dołączyła na scene do drużyny, spektakl już trwał. Hildegarde jako zła pielęgniarka właśnie stała ze strzykawką przed Catherine (Julią). Hildegarde: Jeśli ty to wstrzyknąć.. To wszystkie twój problem pójść w zapomnienie! Catherine: Mój mąż mnie nie chce.. Zrób to! ;( Zła pielęgniarka wybuchneła śmiechem. Hildegarde: Teraz Martin.. To znaczyć Romeo być cały MÓJ! Wstrzyknęła substancje do ręki Julii i zadowolona poszła. Chwile potem, w okół ciała Julii zaczeła się wiercić Isabelle - dobra czarownica. Isabelle: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Catherine: Żeby wreszcie się od tego wszystkiego uwolnić! ;( Isabelle: Chcesz zostawić Romeo samego z tym wszystkim? Julia się rozmyśliła. Catherine: A czy jest jeszcze okazja, żeby to cofnąć? Isabelle: Tak, musisz tylko wypić to. ^^ Pokazała jej flakonik ze swoją miksturką. Nagle jednak z powrotem wkroczyła Hildegarde. Hildegarde: Nie! Ona musieć umrzeć, żeby Hildegarde móc być z Martin! Isabelle: Nie! Ona musi wypić miksturke! <3 Hildegarde: Nie! Bteh rozdzieliła w końcu dziewczyny. Bteh: Dobry k*rwa dosyć tego b*rdelu! J*bane zadanie uważam za zakończone! Teraz idziemy się naradzać i za 5 min wasze tyłki wszystkich drużyn mają się tutaj pojawić na wyniki! Druzyna Spaghetti zeszła ze sceny. Tetar Walka o dalszą szanse na powrót do gry właśnie się kończyła. Brendon zdołał odpowiedzieć poprawnie na kolejne pytanie, przez co obydwoje mieli po 4 poprawne odpowiedzi, i obydwu brakowało jednej odpowiedzi do zwycięstwa. Chris: Soł, ostatnie pytanie? ^^ Wyciągnął karteczke. Chris: To będzie ciekawe.. Ile pacynek ma.. Wide nacisnął przycisk. Wide: Dwie! :) Chris: Nie skończyłem jeszcze pytania. -.- Ile pacynek ma Hildegarde? Brendon wytknął Wide'owi język i nacisnął przycisk. Brendon: Hildzia nie ma ani jednej pacynki. :D Chris: A to jest.. POPRAWNA ODPOWIEDŹ! Brendon ma dalej szanse na powrót do gry. Wide, cóż.. Byłeś blisko, jednak.. Platforma pod Wide'em się zapadła. Chris: To na tyle, ziom. Zmierzysz się z dzisiejszym wyeliminowanym frajerem. Chris poszedł na drugą strone teatru, gdzie Bteh, Chef i Fernando kończyli narady końcowe. Rozstrzygnięcie 120px 120px120px Fernando stał już przed trójką drużyn, która znajdowała się na scenie. Fernando: Było fajnie, ale się skończyło. :c Niestety, zadanie po dłuugich negocjacjach wygrywa drużyna.. Wybchowych Pizz! Drużyna zaczeła się cieszyć, z wyjątkiem George'owi, któremu ślina ciekła z buzi na widok Bteh. ' ' Fernando: Z zaszczytem ogłaszam też, że ceremonii uniknie drużyna.. Latających Spaghetti! <3 Hildegarde podrzuciła wysoko Luke. Charles: Ekstra! :D Słoneczni Gladiatorzy westchnęli. Fernando: Tak, tak.. Widzicie się na.. Chris wypchał go ze sceny. Chris: Ceremonia za chwilke przed autobusem. :* Wszyscy się rozeszli. Przed Ceremonią 120px Theresa i Daniel siedzieli sobie na ławeczce, podczas kiedy pomiędzy nimi usiadła Debora. Daniel: To jak.. Trzymamy się planu i wywalamy Victorię? Debora: Oczywiście Romeo. :* Daniel się zarumienił. Theresa: T-to ja m-może pójdę pomalować.. Theresa poszła w strone autobusu. Debora odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. Debora: Ale z niej podła żmija.. Daniel: Słucham? Debora: Nie wiesz? Chce iść pogadać z Victorią, żeby cię wyeliminować. Daniel wytrzeszczył oczy. Daniel: CO?! Nie, to nie możliwe, znam ją i.. Debora: Przecież to walka o milion baksów! Każdy zrobi wszystko, żeby wygrać.. A ona zagrała tobą jak na drucie! Daniel: Skąd ty to niby wiesz? Debora: Już w pierwszym dniu chwaliła się nam wszystkim.. Debora wstała z ławki. Debora: No ale do ciebie należy wybór. Poklepała go po ramieniu. Debora: Pomyśl o tym. :* Ceremonia 120px Słoneczni Gladiatorzy ustawili się w kolejce do zagłosowania. ' ' Kiedy wszyscy skończyli głosować, i ostatni Daniel pojawił się z powrotem przed autobusem, Chris przyniósł urne z głosowaniem. Chris: Za nim ją otworzymy.. Co jest z wami? Byliście najliczniejszą drużyną, a dzisiaj po ceremonii zostanie was już tylko 3! Debora, czy jako kapitan czujesz się za to odpowiedzialna? Debora przewróciła oczami. Debora: Jesteśmy super grupką ludzi, która jak chce potrafi wygrywać. ;3 Czasami po prostu nam się nie udaje.. Zatrzepotała rzęsami. Chris: Theresa, jak ty to widzisz z twojego punktu widzenia? Theresa zaczęła się pocić. Theresa: Ja.. Ja.. Ja.. Sama nie wiem.. Daniel podniósł ręke. Chris: Tak? Daniel: W naszej drużynie jest za dużo spisków, knucia i chytrości. Z tym wszystkim nie możemy naprawdę nazwać się drużyną.. Spuścił głowe. Chris: Dobrze.. Przejdźmy jednak do głosów. Bteh przyniosła na tacy 3 figurki Romeo. Chris: Dziękujemy za symbol bezpieczeństwa dzisiejszego odcinka! Chris wyjął pierwszy głos. Chris: Victoria! Victoria zmarszczyła brwi. Chris wyjął i przekręcił w strone uczestników kolejną karteczke. Chris: Theresa! Theresa przełknęła śline. Chris: Kolejny głos.. Wyjął kolejną karteczkę. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... Theresa! Theresa ścisneła Daniela za ręke, a Chris wyjął ostatnią kartke z głosem. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Szósta wyeliminowaną osobą z GdI jest.. Theresa. Zaskoczona Theresa wyrwała ręke Danielowi. Daniel: Przepraszam.. Ale do końca nie wyczuwałem twoich intencji. Debora poklepała po pleckach Daniela. Debora: Dobra robota! Theresa westchnęła i została zaprowadzona na wybuchowe siedzenie. Chris: Ostatnie słowo? Theresa: Daniel ty p*erdolona świnio! I zniknęła w powietrzu. Chris: No,no,no.. To było ostre! W grze została już tylko 13. Dla kogo okaże się ona pechowa? KONIEC. Co sądzisz o eliminacji? Zgadzam się, dobrze że odpadła Nie zgadzam się, powinna zajść dalej! Kto powinien wygrać następny duet o powrót Brendon Theresa Kto jest twoim faworytem w drużynie Słonecznych Gladiatorów? Debora Victoria Daniel Kto jest twoim faworytem w drużynie Wybuchowych Pizz? Charlotte Moreno George Michael Emma Kto jest twoim faworytem w druzynie Latających Spaghetti? Catherine Charles Isabelle Lukaninho Hildegarde Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki